


These Two Hearts

by RonRos47



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Earth-One had changed Alex's life forever.  When told to follow her instincts, those instincts lead to unexpected places or maybe not so unexpected at all.





	These Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This story has major fluff.
> 
> Kara Danvers plays a key role.
> 
> The rest of the characters (James, Winn, Jo'nn, Lena), they are all background characters to add to certain moments that needed to be told but are really of no importance.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“It’s good to be home,” Kara said when she and Alex entered the apartment through the portal.

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“What doesn’t bother me?”

“The fact that when we left that other earth it was daylight and here it’s already night or like when we first went it was night and when we entered it was day.”

“Yeah I know at first it was kind of confusing. It’s not so bad after a while. Just think of it as jetlag.”

Alex nodded. 

“I’m glad we went,” Kara said, “I was right, we both needed this. Alex,” Kara said when her sister didn’t respond, “Alex, hey you in there? Alex?”

Alex refocused, “What, hey sorry.”

“What’s going on with you?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Really because you’ve been weird ever since you said goodbye to Sara. You’re not going to miss her are you? I thought it was just a one night stand sort of thing.”

“No it’s nothing like that.” 

“Then what?”

“Kara, do you mind if we talk later? I’m pretty beat.”

“Okay,” Kara said a little confused, “Sure. Have a goodnight.”

“You too.”

Alex poured herself a drink the second she got home. For so long she had to put up a front for Kara’s sake. They’d faced difficult situations before but having her sister taken and threatened by Nazi’s had been by far one of their worst experiences. Now though, finally at home, that front was taken down. She had time to think, time to really think and she thought a lot about Sara, not so much as the night they’d had together or the team up they’d formed, and it was a really good one, but more so of the words and thoughts she’d put in her head. 

The night in the hanger with the Earth-X resistance, she’d told Sara that all she wanted was to get back to Maggie. Sara explained how she had a Maggie too and how she thought of getting back to her every day. 

“Look Alex,” Sara had said to her, “You seem like a pretty thoughtful person and if you thought it wasn’t going to work out and had to end it, I’m sure that reason was valid. Trust your instincts.”

Yes her reasons were valid and she knew it but did those reasons have to constitute letting go of the one person who she valued more on the Earth, on any other Earth, other than Kara?

Alex took a sip of her drink but then thought better of taking just the sip. She downed it and poured another. Two drinks, even three, weren’t enough to incapacitate her.

“Um, thank you for putting things in perspective for me,” Alex said to Sara the next day when it had been time for them to leave, or next night on their home on Earth-38. A time frame that Alex was still trying to get used to.

“Does that mean you’re going to take my advice on Maggie?” Sara asked.

“Yes, I’m gonna trust my instincts.” 

Alex had also told Sara that she knew there had to be someone else out there for her just like there would be for Sara.

“Trust my instincts,” Alex repeated to herself. 

Right now those instincts were screaming. Feeling a sense of resolve Alex put down her drink. There was only one thing she needed to do and that was to trust those instincts, instincts that led her straight to the alien dive bar.

________________________________________________________________________________

It was late but the bar was still open when she arrived on her T-I00. When she entered the bar she found the very person she was looking for.

Alex strolled up to where Maggie was sitting. Maggie turned and saw her. It was late, one of the few times when Maggie could actually enter the bar without Alex being around.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” said Maggie.

“Shut up,” Alex said in a tone of relief rather than distain as she closed the gap between them. Alex took Maggie’s face in her hand and placed her lips on Maggie’s.  
Maggie was shocked at first and then leaned into it, feeling a sense of relief that she thought she’d never feel again. And then logic set in.

“What the hell, Alex,” Maggie said when she pulled them apart. “What are you doing?”

“Trusting my instincts,” Alex said going for another kiss which Maggie did not pull away from. Maggie on the other hand forced the kiss even further.

Later that night as they lay in bed together Maggie had her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Alex, what are we doing?” she asked.  
“Going with the flow I guess.”

“Why, it’s been a month, why now?”

“Just trusting my instincts.”

“You keep saying that, what does it mean?”

Alex sat up and wrapped a sheet around herself. She took a deep breath. “I was… out of town these past few days.”

“Okay.” 

“When I was gone I was told by a… friend, to trust my instincts.”

“What does that have to do with us?”

“Everything. Maggie those instincts, they keep leading me back to you. I’ve tried to move on, I tried to move on but I can’t.”

“Alex-,” 

“No let me finish. That friend of mine told me that the reasons I had must have been valid for me to have broken up with you and for a second I wanted to believe that but then when she told me to trust those instincts every fiber in my being told me that it’s you. The reasons I had weren’t valid if anything it was so stupid of me to let you go in the first place.”

“Alex, maybe your friend is right. You still want kids and I don’t. Those haven’t changed for either of us.”

“For me it has,” Alex admitted.

“What?”

“You mean more to me than anything. More than kids, more than all of it. I know that now. It took this trip to make me see just how much I’d lost.”

“Just what kind of friend was this?”

“It’s complicated. The point is she helped me realize that I was wrong. She told me to trust my instincts and that’s what I’m doing.”

“So this friend was a she hu? Just how close of a friend was she?”

“Not the point.”

“Clearly,” said Maggie as she leaned up to Alex.

“What are you doing?”

"What an ex told me to do. Trusting my own instincts too."

Alex smiled as the two of them locked their open mouths and went another round.

The next morning the two of them when they’d woken up Alex was making coffee. Maggie had woken up and put on one of Alex’s shirt. This scenario had played out before except now it was the opposite and now it wasn’t really all smiles.

“We should talk,” said Maggie.

Alex nodded as she walked over with the two coffees. “I know.”

“About last night,” Maggie said, “I know I said I was trusting my instincts too but Alex, really what are we doing? Is this one of those things where exes get back together for sex and then go back to their lives before. Don’t get me wrong it was fun but if that’s going to be the case then there’s really no point.”

“No, yeah of course.”

“The truth is, I don’t know what this is or what’s going to happen. What I do know is I don’t want to let you go, not again. It was stupid of me, Maggie, maybe not of last night, I mean four times… we hadn’t done it that long in a while.”

Maggie couldn’t help but blush a little, “No we certainly haven’t but that still doesn’t explain why this all happened or why this trip was such an eye opener. This other girl, she must have really been important for you to realize all of this.”

“Well I’m not going to sit here and deny that I had a one-night stand but Maggie she’s not important to me, you are, and besides it was on another Earth so I’m not even gonna see her again.”

“Full disclosure, I’ve had a one-night stand too but we’re broken up so it really doesn’t matter. Wait, what do you mean it was on another Earth?”

Alex laughed. She hadn’t meant to bring up that part of her trip but now that it was out. She figured she might as well rolled with it.

“Hang on,” she said as she went to grab a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer. “A while back when I’d gone undercover a hero known as the Flash came to our earth.”

“I remember. I was there when this scarlet speedster had fought Leslie and Shavonne alongside Kara.” 

“Right,” said Alex, “Well after he’d left and I came back a week later, Kara explained it to me." She drew a few circles on the paper. “Think of these as different earths: where Kara didn’t become Supergirl, Clark didn’t become Superman, and J’onn didn’t Martian Manhunter but do exist on their home worlds, then there’s our earth which has our people as these heroes, and then there’s an earth where I actually became a doctor. Now all of them vibrate on different frequencies but occupy the same space.”

“So we can’t see them.”

“Exactly.”

“Just how many earths are there?”

“Fifty three. Barry and the team come from Earth-1 and we occupy Earth-38.”

“Okay so that’s not weird at all. And this girl you slept with, she’s from this other Earth?”

“Kind of except for she’s a time traveler so you have nothing to worry about because I’ll likely won’t ever see her again. Not that I want to anytime soon.”

“So we’re dealing with time travel now? Just when I thought aliens and other earths were enough.”

“I know crazy right.”

“Looks like we both have some baggage under our belts now.”

“Maggie”, “Alex,” they said at the same time which made them laugh a little.

“Maggie,” Alex said going first. “I am sorry, for all of it.”

“I know, so am I. I don’t know Alex, I just don’t know where we can go from here. We still have our differences, how are we supposed to get passed all that?”

“Maybe we fight for each other rather than our ideas. The rest will come later.”

“You really think that? We’ve all ready had this conversation before, twice and looked where we ended up.”

“True but maybe this time will be different.”

“I just don’t see how.”

“Maybe not right now but don’t we owe it to ourselves to at least try. I’m not willing to give up on us. You’re real, we’re real. Right now our thoughts are just that, thoughts. We can figure it out as we go along. I love you Maggie, god I am still in love with you. I’m sorry it took me to go to another earth to truly realize that.”  
“I’m not,” Maggie said, “I still love you, Alex, more than anything. It hurts when we’re apart and I feel complete when we’re together. It does feel real and I’m not ready to give that up so if we have to fight in order to be together then I’m willing to fight like hell to be with you.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Maggie said with a smile.

The two of them leaned in and kissed on another. It continued to get deeper until Maggie slowly guided Alex down on the couch. They didn’t care if they were late for work. Right now all they cared about was each other and they needed each other desperately, more desperate than it had been last night. This was the first time they’d really reconnected without the break up sex.

_____________________________________________________

“Where have you been,” Kara asked when Alex finally showed up. “I tried calling but you didn’t pick up.”

“My phone was off,” Alex replied.

“You never turn your phone off.”

“I… got busy with something.”

“With what?”

“Stuff.”

“Okay what is going on with you? You’ve been acting weird ever since we got back.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Oh, yeah you have. Is this about Sara?”

“What, god no.”

“Then what?”

“Hey are you guys gonna wrap this up any time soon,” Winn asked.

“What?” Kara and Alex said at once.

“Well I just figured you’d want to catch this rogue Landorian.”

“We are not done here,” said Kara.

“Oh yes we are,” Alex replied.

Their sister squabbling would have to wait. Right now there was work to do. 

________________________________________

Later in the evening Maggie and Alex were making out on the living room couch.

“Should we… really be… doing this,” Maggie asked between breaths.

“Most definitely,” Alex replied.

Maggie smiled and continued to get into it and after a while they found themselves wrapped in tangled sheets.

“What are we doing, Danvers, what is this?”

“You need a definition?”

“I’d like one yeah.”

“You won’t run if I bring this up?”

“I’m here aren’t I?” Maggie said looking up at Alex lovingly.

“Well I was kind of hoping this would be something more.”

“More, as in a relationship?”

“What do you think?”

Maggie smiled, “I’m in.”

Alex smiled back. “I know things can’t go back to the way they were before but-,”

“Maybe it can be better,” Maggie finished.

“Exactly,” Alex said as she leaned in to kiss Maggie. 

“Alex?”

“Shoot, Kara,”” Alex whispered.

“You didn’t close the window?”

“I normally don’t have to.”

“Alex,” Kara said again as she flew in.

She turned to the bed where she saw Alex covered in only a sheet and the same went for Maggie.”

“Oh god,” Kara said, quickly turning around. “I didn’t see anything.”

Maggie took the blanket and gathered her clothes and hurried to the restroom to change quickly while Alex changed near her bed. Once fully they were fully clothed Alex walked Maggie to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Alex said placing a light kiss on Maggie’s lips.

Once she was gone, Alex put her head against the door and sighed before facing her sister.

Not looking forward to this particular conversation Alex took a deep breath, “Okay let’s hear it.”

“Is this why you were late yesterday, why you didn’t answer my calls.”

“Maybe.”

“Alex.”

“What, it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything.”

“Not a big deal, hooking up with your ex is not a big deal? Come on Alex, it’s a huge deal.”

“Okay fine it is. I know it’s crazy.”

“A little bit. I don’t get it. I thought we talked about this. You know you both have differences when it comes to wanting kids.”

“I know,” Alex said taking a seat at the dining table, “but Kara that’s just it you don’t get it. Being with Maggie, I feel complete and without her I feel so empty inside, so broken.”

“I know you do but kids are a big deal, Alex. It’s not like either of you can agree on something like that.”

“Yes it’s a sore topic and it’s one we plan to revisit.”

“Why? I mean maybe you’ll find someone else who wants kids.”

“Maybe but it will never be the same. I was wrong.”

“Can I ask what brought this on?”

“I’d been feeling this way for a while Kara but being on earth-one put things into perspective. And I know you and I talked but I was also told by a friend to follow my instincts and every instinct leads back to Maggie. And yes we have our differences and that’s on me but Kara, on both of us probably but I can’t imagine my life without her. I just can’t.”

“Well does she feel the same way?”

“Yeah, she does,” Alex said with a smile, the first time since Kara had shown up. “This is not just a one time thing. I love her, more than anything. I love her.”

Kara took a deep breath as she listened to her sister. What concerned her most was seeing her sister so broken. She had been in pain since she’d broken up with Maggie the first time and now she was afraid of what might happen should things not work out this second time around. With such differences regarding kids Kara wasn’t sure how a topic as big as that could be resolved, another reason to fear for her sister.

Yet Alex was clearly in love with Maggie. She had been since she’d told Kara she was gay, maybe even before that, she wasn’t sure. Kara had seen the way Alex acted around Maggie and it gave her faith that a love like there’s was real and possible. Despite the break up though, Kara could also see how much Alex was still in love with Maggie and how guilty she’d felt about her decision to call things off.

Now those feelings had surfaced. Kara wasn’t sure what had happened on earth-one and which friend had told Alex to follow her instincts but if those instincts continued to lead her sister back to Maggie then didn’t she owe it to herself to follow? If it didn’t work out for a second time, Kara would be there and if things did work out then all the better. Kara still liked Maggie and felt just as bad for her as she had for her sister but it was her sister that took center stage so Kara was willing to be whatever she needed and right now, as they always did, they needed to look after each other.

Kara smiled and took her sister’s hand. “Then that’s all that matters,” said Kara. “Just don’t let her go this time because if you do I am putting you both in containment until you work this out.”

Alex laughed, “I don’t think it will come to that.”

“Oh and close the window next time.”

“I thought you didn’t see anything.”

“I didn’t, thank Rao but I’d rather not risk it."

“Fine but next time you’ll have to use the door and no x-ray vision either.”

“Deal.”

________________________________________

“So how was it when I left last night?” Maggie asked when the two of them were at the alien bar, off to a far booth.

“Slightly awkward at first but we talked and things worked themselves out.”

“That’s good and she’s okay with all of this, with u

“She is. Not that I need her permission. It’s just nice to have her acceptance on certain situations especially the big ones.”

“Of course. Alex, she’s not mad at me is she?”

“No. Why would you even think that?”

“Well I am the one who left.”

“And I’m the one who pushed you away. Yes this is going to be an adjustment but I think we can make it work. It’s all good with Kara, I promise.”

Maggie smiled at the relief she felt. “So tell me about Earth-one.”

“You want to know?”

“Yeah, I’d like to hear about it.”

“Okay sure.”

Alex started from the beginning about how Kara had gotten a wedding invitation to Barry Allen’s wedding, the Flash, whom Maggie knew about. All of National City knew how he had saved Kara’s life and how he’d helped Supergirl take on Livewire and Silver Banshee. She told Maggie how she’d met Kara’s friends, most of them superheroes, no surprise there to Maggie. Alex talked about how the wedding was interrupted by yet another Earth, Earth-X, Nazis where one of their leaders was another version of Kara and how she wanted to steal her heart. Then finally how the heroes came together to battle an army of Nazis.

The funniest part to her and to Maggie was how Alex talked about how bright Earth-One was compared to theirs. A little lightheartedness within the chaos.

“Sounds like one hell of an experience,” Maggie said when Alex was done with her story.

“It was. I’ll have to take you there sometime.”

“Only without the Nazis.”

“Definitely without the Nazis.”

Despite being at the alien bar, Alex and Maggie took the risk and leaned across the table to kiss.

_____________________________________

“So you’re okay with this right,” Alex said to Maggie the next evening in her apartment over pizza and beer, “about keeping this thing between us a secret?”

“Oh absolutely. Until we can figure out what this is then the fewer who know the better.”

“Good,” said Alex, “because two is too many. I know Kara and J’onn won’t say anything but still.”

“I agree.”

Though they hadn’t told J’onn directly he’d already known due to his telepathic ability as had been revealed some time back when Alex introduced Maggie as her girlfriend to her friends.

“You know I could have cooked, right?” asked Alex.

“No you couldn’t.”

“Sure I could’ve.”

“I hate to break it to you babe, but without your mom, Kara, myself and take out you’d starve.”

Alex laughed, “Okay maybe but I’m getting better at it.” Alex turned serious for a minute, “Maggie, these past few days we’ve talked about me but we haven’t really talked about you.”

“There’s not much to talk about.”

“There has to be something.”

“I know what you’re really asking so don’t.”  
“It’s okay if you did, we were broken up and I’ve already told you about Sara.”  
“Then what does it matter?”  
Alex shook her head, “You’re right, it doesn’t. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine. Why did you tell me about Sara anyways?”  
“Because I felt guilty.”  
“Guilty? Guilty that you had a meaningless one night stand on another Earth when we’d broken up?”  
“I know it sounds ridiculous out loud.”  
“Very ridiculous. Then for what it’s worth, mine was meaningless too.”  
“You mean-,”  
“Yeah but just once and it wasn’t going anywhere. Guess neither of us could move on.”  
“Not when we were still in love with each other.” Alex reached across the table for Maggie’s hand, “I missed you, Sawyer.”  
“Missed you too, Danvers.” Maggie looked at their intertwined hands, “You know, I think dinner can wait,” she said standing up, bringing Alex with her.  
“You read my mind,” Alex responded, the two of them making their way to the bed.  
___________________________________________ The next few weeks had been relatively smooth. Alex and Maggie were slightly surprised at how easily their getting back together had been. The two months they’d been apart had begun to feel as if they had never happened.  
Yes there was still the topic of kids or no kids but for now they both agreed that if the time came to really consider it they would. They didn’t have to make any life altering decisions this very moment, not when their relationship was so brand new again.  
They’d been real discreet about their relationship making sure to not be seen out in public, not being seen at the alien bar which was a frequent hang out. And if they did meet up, it was at a bar across town. They also did their best not to overlap on their cases. For the most part however much of their time was spent at Alex’s apartment, a place where Maggie had once again moved into like old times.  
What had been easy, much to everyone’s surprise had been Maggie’s friendship with Kara. Yes Kara had her reservations at the beginning but when it became evident at just how much Alex and Maggie were in love, she’d started to ease up. They’d even begun to talk more, more so than the first time when she and Alex were together.  
When Kara wasn’t having game night with her friends or sister night with Alex then she was having a girl’s night with just Alex and Maggie. On one of the evenings Kara even told Maggie about her perspective regarding her experience on Earth-one. To rub things in as a joking kind of way Maggie had asked about Sara, a topic which Alex regretted even though it meant nothing. Kara talked about Sara casually as a friend might and when Maggie asked what Sara did Kara explained how she was originally a from Star City on Earth-One but she’d become a time traveler and was also a former assassin.  
“A cop and an assassin,” said Maggie. “Am I noticing a trend here, Danvers?” she teased.  
“Okay A.) I didn’t know Sara was an assassin before I met her and B.) there is no trend. It just happens to be a coincidence that I fall for badass women. Besides, you’re the only badass woman I want, Sawyer.”  
“Oh, ho, nice save.”  
Joking aside, Maggie was intrigued with their Earth-one stories and again Alex promised to take her, hopefully one day within the next year. For now a more looming threat was taking center stage. The holiday season, more specifically Christmas. Alex and Maggie had been broken up for Thanksgiving so this would mark their first real holiday since Valentine’s Day.  
________________________________________________________ “I don’t see what the big deal is,” Kara said one evening on girl’s night.  
Alex looked at Maggie who only shook her head.  
“The big deal,” said Alex, “the big deal is we’ve only been together for a few weeks and I’m not so sure Christmas is the best time to tell people.”  
“Last Thanksgiving you were going to tell Eliza you were gay.”  
“No I wasn’t,” Alex said trying to deny it.  
“Uh, yeah you were. You just got lucky that day because of Barry and Cisco’s time portal. And besides, things are going great with you two so what’s the harm?”  
Maggie looked at Alex, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”  
“Are you ready for that? I mean telling our friends is pretty huge.”  
“Well no but they’re going to find out eventually right, if they haven’t already. Might as well get it over with.”  
“I’m actually surprised they haven’t found out,” said Alex.  
“What are you looking at me for,” asked Kara, “I can keep a secret."  
“No you can’t,” Maggie and Alex said at the same time.  
“I kept my secret about Supergirl."  
“No you didn’t,” said Maggie.  
“Let’s see,” said Alex, “There was Winn.”  
“Who,” Kara said, “is my best friend so I had to tell him.”  
“James.”  
“He knew because Clark sent him to keep an eye on me.”  
“J’onn.”  
“Telepath and he’s been looking out for us since we were kids.”  
“Okay,” said Maggie, “what about me?”  
“Well I didn’t directly tell you. You found out on your own. You still haven’t told me how by the way. We’re getting off point here. Maybe telling them wouldn’t be such a bad idea. At least you guys wouldn’t have to be sneaking around anymore.”  
“We’ll think about it, okay, Kara,” Alex said to her. “If it’s anyone we should probably tell though it’s mom. Kara and I are supposed to fly out there on the twentieth so why don’t you come with us,” she asked Maggie.  
“I don’t know, Alex. After everything we’ve been through what if she hates me?”  
“She won’t.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Of course I do.”  
“And,” Kara added, “speaking as someone from another planet who was taken in, trust me she won’t hate you. She doesn’t know how. Alex’s right, you should come.”  
“Okay but only if you’re sure.”  
Alex placed a kiss on Maggie’s cheek, “I’m sure.”  
__________________________________________________ “You know you could’ve let me drive,” Kara complained from the backseat of the rental car.  
“No way, not after last time.”  
“You’re still holding a grudge over that,” Kara said as the two of them thought back to their drive to Midvale shortly after Alex’s breakup and how Kara had nearly swerved to miss a possum on the road and the second when she was going too fast on a turn.  
“Well not all of are invulnerable. Getting into an accident wouldn’t hurt you.”  
“You know I would never have let anything happen.”  
“Still you are not that great of a driver.”  
“And that’s my fault how, we didn’t have cars back home.”  
“Kara, you lived on this planet for four years before learning how to drive. You’d think you would have gotten the hang of it by then.” Alex turned slightly to Maggie, “You should have seen her trying to drive in the snow for the first time. It was nearly a disaster.”  
“No snow on Krypton.”  
“Please, I find that hard to believe considering Clark’s ice fortress.”  
“Okay fine but snow didn’t exist when I was there. Our core was melting so bad that snow had all but evaporated. That is not the point.”  
“No, that is the point. The point is you’re a terrible driver and there was no way I was going to let you drive in this weather.”  
“Flying would have been so much easier.”  
“And miss out on the fun, come on.”  
Maggie shook her head and smiled. It always amused her the way she watched the two sisters squabble. A lot of the time it was even hard to imagine Kara being from another planet given at how close they were.  
“You ready,” Alex asked when the drove up to the drive way.  
“Not in the least,” Maggie replied.  
Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand for reassurance. “It’ll be okay, you’ll see.”  
Kara was the first to get out of the car just as Eliza was coming out of the house.  
“Hi, sweetie,” she said as she hugged Kara. Kara turned so that Eliza could see Alex and her passenger.  
“Maggie,” Eliza said.  
Getting out of the car, Alex pridefully took Maggie’s hand.  
“This is quite a surprise,” Maggie looked at Alex, unsure of what to say or even do. She was in disbelief when Eliza smiled. “Come here,” Eliza said hugging her. Maggie sighed in relief. “It’s good to see you,” Eliza said as she looked at her.  
“You too,” Maggie finally spoke.  
“Come on, let’s go inside, you girls must be freezing. How was the drive out here?”  
“Alex wouldn’t let me drive,” Kara complained like a kid.  
“I wonder why.”  
“Not you too,” said Kara.  
Staying a little behind Alex smiled and shoved Maggie lightly. Maggie smiled too as they went inside.  
About an hour later Eliza and Alex were sitting on the porch covered in blankets and drinking hot chocolate, Alex’s favorite with marshmallows and cinnamon.  
“Alexandra,” said Eliza, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me you and Maggie got back together?”  
“It was kind of a surprise to the both of us,” Alex said with a blush. “A friend of mine told me to go with my instincts and I just sort of rolled with it. Mom, those instincts kept leading back to her. I know it sounds crazy.”  
“No honey, it doesn’t.”  
“You knew, didn’t you? How?”  
“Guess I kind of always hoped. Maggie seemed right for you. I figured somehow you two would find your way back. So how long has it been?”  
“A few weeks.”  
Alex watched Kara and Maggie joking around the Christmas tree. She couldn’t help but smile. She had always dreamed of spending Christmas with Maggie and now that she was, it couldn’t have been more perfect.  
“You look happy.”  
“I am.”  
The rest of the evening was spent inside huddled around the fire and Christmas tree. Eliza told Maggie about past Christmas’s. Some of their favorites, even for Alex, was when Kara had her first Christmas. The presents were a new thing for her as were most things. She had gotten so frustrated at one point that she used her x-ray vision to look inside the boxes, spoiling some of the fun for Alex. They’d made sure to line the gifts with trace amounts of lead until Kara learned not to peek. Snow was also something new. Alex constantly had to tell Kara, who would remain huddled inside, that the sky wasn’t falling and showing her how fun it could.  
As the fire began to die down, Alex got up, took Maggie by the hand, and then grabbed a large blanket from the couch to lead them outside. Once there, Alex wrapped the blanket around them. They stood there in silence, the only sounds coming from the lull of the waves. Lights shown from inside the house, Christmas lights on boats in the harbor and various houses.  
“It’s beautiful out here,” said Maggie.  
“So are you,” Alex replied.  
“Thank you for bringing me up here. I was so nervous before.”  
“Told you it would be okay. My mom loves you and she’s not the only one. Having you here makes it that much more magical.”  
Maggie turned so that they were facing each other, still wrapped in the blanket.  
“You getting soft on me, Danvers?” she said with a smile.  
Alex smiled back, “Always.”  
The two of them leaned in and kissed softly.  
____________________________________________________________________________ It was a joyous time at Kara’s apartment. All of her favorite guys were there as well as her best friend, Lena Luthor. They mingled over drinks and eggnog, the spiked kind, Alex’s favorite away from home. Various trays of cookies were set out. A tree was lit in the far corner with boxes of presents beneath, colored lights dangled over the ceiling top.  
At the table Alex fumbled in setting it for a Christmas dinner they were having later.  
“Would you relax,” Kara said to her, “It’s going to be fine.”  
“Easy for you to say.”  
“Hey, it went well back home, it will work out here too. Stop being so nervous.”  
Alex took a deep breath when there was a knock on the door. “I got it,” she said, a little too eagerly.  
When she went to the door she and Maggie smiled at each other.  
“Come in,” Alex said as she held Maggie’s hand.  
“Thanks.”  
“No way!” Winn said as he saw who had just entered the apartment.  
Everyone congregated around Alex and Maggie.  
“Maggie,” said James, “Oh…wow… Alex…”  
“Yes!” Winn said with much excitement, “Alright, pay up, Olsen.”  
James reluctantly pulled out twenty dollars from his pocket and gave it to Winn.  
“You guys placed a bet on us?” asked Alex.  
“Well duh. Nothing could keep you guys apart. I said it would happen around the holidays,” said Winn.  
“I was doubtful,” James admitted, “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” said Maggie. She squeezed Alex’s hand, “It was a shock to us too.”  
Lena looked at the happy couple. “So how long have you been back together?” asking the question they all wanted to know.  
Alex looked at Maggie, “Four weeks.”  
Winn’s eyes widened. “Four weeks! And you didn’t think to tell us?”  
“Ignore him,” said James.  
“Oh we thought about it,” said Maggie.  
“We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while.”  
“Oh please,” said Winn, “Kara and Papa Bear knew.”  
“I’m her sister,” Kara defended.  
“And it wasn’t my secret to tell,” said J’onn. “You deserve this, Alex, you both do. Welcome back, Maggie,” he said as he hugged her.  
“Thank you, J’onn.”  
“Congrats you two,” said Lena, “I’m happy for you.”  
Alex and Maggie couldn’t contain their smiles as Alex leaned into Maggie.  
Kara smiled at them, “You guys do know where you’re standing, right?”  
Alex and Maggie looked up to see a bushel of mistletoe above them.  
Biting her lips, Alex looked at her sister, “You little sneak. How did you get that up there so fast?” she asked knowing full well how her sister had done it.  
“How did you do it,” Lena asked as she was not privy as to what was going on.  
“Oh,” said Kara, “Just a little trick I picked up as a kid. A little holiday magic.”  
“Well however you did it,” said Lena, “Nicely done.”  
“Thank you,” Kara said feeling proud of herself.  
Lena looked at the couple and then at their friends, “Uh, maybe we should give them some privacy.”  
“I think that would be wise, yeah,” said Alex.  
Winn shook his head like a child, “Aw man. Fine,” he said as the group went off in various directions to let the couple be.  
“Well that wasn’t too bad,” said Maggie.  
“No I guess it wasn’t,” Alex replied. “So is this week turning out to be the way you’d hoped it would be?”  
“No, it’s better. We’re together.”  
Alex smiled and moved Maggie’s hair behind her ears. She would never get tired of doing that.  
“Merry Christmas, Maggie.”  
“Merry Christmas, Alex.”  
The two leaned in and kissed. It was soft at first and then it got deeper until they had to remind themselves that they were not alone.  
“Let’ get a drink,” Alex said.  
“A drink sounds good.”  
Alex went to the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one to Maggie. Then they rejoined their friends.  
“Okay Alex,” said Kara, “Let’s do this.”  
“What? Oh no, no Kara please.”  
“Come on.”  
“Forget it.”  
“Please.”  
“No, no way.”  
“Fine but I’m starting without you.”  
“Do you know what’s going on,” James asked.  
“Not a clue,” Winn said.  
“Said the night wind to the little lamb,” Kara began singing.  
“Nope, not doing it,” said Alex.  
“I’m just going to keep repeating myself until you do. Come on, Alex please?”  
Alex sighed, “I hate it when you do that.”  
“Please you love it. Okay so I’ll start over: ‘Said the night wind to the little lamb’.  
“Do you see what I see?” Alex began singing.  
“Way up in the sky, little lamb,” Kara said.  
“Do you see what I see?”  
“A star, a star, dancing in the night.”  
“With a tail as big as a kite.”  
Kara smiled, “With a tale as big as a kite.”  
“Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,” Winn chimed in.  
“Do you hear what I hear,” came the choir from the circle of friends.  
“Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy.”  
“Do you hear what I hear?”  
Kara added the next line, “A song, a song, high above the trees.”  
“With a voice as big as the sea,” said everyone.  
“With a voice as big as the sea,” Alex finished.  
The song went on and other carols followed. It had been a Danvers family tradition to stand around the Christmas tree as Alex taught Kara the words to the various melodies. It was music to Eliza’s ears, both of her daughters having lovely singing voices. And it had been a tradition Kara and Alex continued on their own. Now that tradition was shared with their friends and loved ones. Alex and Maggie were affectionate throughout the whole night. If they were not holding hands, they had their bodies wrapped around each other. If not standing they were sitting at the table with hands on their knees or on their couch, cuddled up. It was certainly a Christmas they would always remember. Their first Christmas together.  
___________________________________________________________ “Remember this place,” Maggie asked six days later.  
Alex looked around the set up. Various blues decorated the room along with white rose petals and glasses of champagne on a nearby small table.  
“Of course,” Alex answered, “It’s where we had our first Valentine’s. What are we doing here, though, Mags, shouldn’t we be at Kara’s tonight?”  
“Well I talked her into letting me kidnap you for the night. I wanted tonight to be special.”  
“I’m with you, it’s special already.”  
“Not quite.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Alex, I love you more than anything and despite what happened we’ve managed to find our way back.”  
“We have.”  
“We can figure out the rest, I believe that. There’s no one I want to be with more and I meant what I said months ago, you are the best gift I could ever receive.”  
“Mags, where’s this going?”  
Maggie looked at her watch, “Three…two…one: Alex Danvers, will you marry me?”  
As Maggie asked the question they could hear cheers from outside and see fireworks in the background.  
“You planned this?”  
“Every second and with Kara’s help. So what do you say, Danvers?”  
“Yes, Maggy Sawyer, I will marry you.”  
Happy New Year! People cheered from across National City, from across the globe, from across town at Kara’s apartment, the gathering place for a multitude of holidays and various hangouts throughout the year.  
Yes, Happy New Year indeed as Alex and Maggie kissed that midnight and well into morning. Later in the day it would be filled with yet more celebration as yet again Maggie was introduced to Alex as her fiancé or rather the other way around, Alex was introduced as Maggie’s fiancé given that it was she had proposed.  
They always say third time’s the charm, maybe that’s true but sometimes all you need is a second. Alex and Maggie were destined to be and they knew it. They knew it from the start when Alex showed up. She’d taken that advice from a friend, and though probably not in the way that friend had intended, followed those instincts, instincts that had always led back to Maggie.  
Whatever obstacles or decisions had to be made, they would make them together. Kids or no kids, it no longer mattered. Their love was stronger than anything there ever was.  
They had come home, two hearts returning to the start where they’d longed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of Sanvers stories lately but I think this would be in my top three.
> 
> I appreciate you all reading this latest one and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
